


Laughter

by Tishina



Series: Dangerous Kisses [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishina/pseuds/Tishina
Summary: Lana accidentally issues a challenge and 'Noka loves to hear Lana laugh...Just the two enjoying being alone in a one-shot response to two prompts, “sated kiss” and “You look better in my shirt” that doesn't really fit into the current sequence of "A Taste for Danger." Pure fluff that takes place at some vague point on Odessen. For anyone who hasn't read the longer series of stories, this is classic 'Noka outrageousness.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) 


* * *

* * *

‘Noka sighed contentedly as Lana got back in bed, slowly sipping almost half of the glass of water before handing it back. Lana finished the glass and set it on the nightstand before curling up against ‘Noka’s side with her own sigh, her arm around the smuggler’s waist. Once she had the comforter tucked around them both, ‘Noka drew Lana closer, gently stroking Lana’s back as she felt her relax, inhaling the scent of the blonde head snuggled under her chin.

“I wish we could have more nights like this, neither of us too tired or stressed. I like having you to myself.”

“Who says I’m not tired?”Lana chuckled as she turned her head a little to kiss ‘Noka’s neck, feeling the taller Mirialan woman’s laugh rumbling in her chest.

“ _Now_. You weren’t tired a little bit ago. Almost made me blush when you walked out in that little wisp of purple lace, in fact.”

Lana snorted. “Hmm, was that before or after you whistled and swooped me up in your arms? With a whoop, if I recall?”

“You wound me! Why, _everyone_ knows I’m shy, delicate, and easily….” Her words were cut off by a pillow that appeared to launch itself at ‘Noka’s face. “Hey! No fair, using the Force.” She opened her mouth to continue, then suddenly smirked. "The lace was lovely, but you look better in _my_ shirt now. Good enough to eat.” The ex-smuggler waggled her eyebrows in comic lechery and was rewarded with a snort.

“You’re incorrigible, you know.”

“And aggravating. Impossible. Exasperating. Maddening. Infuriating. Never to be trusted. Annoyingly charming. And _utterly_ besotted.” ‘Noka cheerfully added to Lana's growing list.

“Hmm, all true. It’s too bad my clothes won’t fit you, though, I’d enjoy seeing you in _my_ shirts.”

“Who says I can’t wear them?” ‘Noka got a gleam in her eye that made Lana groan.

“Love, if you try to put on my shirt, you’ll rip it!”

“Ha! Betcha I can wear it without straining a single thread in the seams. If I win, you owe me a kiss.” She bounced out from under the covers so abruptly that Lana lost her balance as she tried to grab her and tumbled over. “Give me just a minute.”

“‘Noka!”

The Mirialan woman had already vanished into the fresher, leaving Lana to right herself and wait nervously.

“OK, close your eyes!”

Lana sighed, but obediently closed them. “Alright, I've closed them.”

“Ok, you can open them.”

The Sith woman opened her eyes, only to fall over on the bed laughing. Her lover had struck a dramatic, not to say operatic, pose in the doorway, wearing one of Lana’s favorite shirts like a hat. Not only that, she had secured it in place using a delicate lace bra as a headband. The very one she’d so recently removed from Lana, in fact.

“What do you think? Is it me?” ‘Noka swept a invisible cloak around to cover her face like a theatrical villain, eyes gleaming with mischief as she stalked the laughing Sith on the bed, then pounced, landing on the bed on her hands and knees. “And you owe me a kiss, love.”

“As if you ever needed to do more than ask.” Lana pulled her closer, nibbling lightly on ‘Noka’s lower lip while trying to suppress her laughter. Then she stroked the bra/headband, shaking her head in disbelief. “That’s _completely_ absurd, and utterly perfect on you.”

“Of course." Her tone was so smug that Lana grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it. "I love to hear you laugh, you know. I’d do almost anything to hear it.” ‘Noka tossed the pillow aside and climbed back under the comforter, still wearing her comic headdress. Then pulled Lana snugly back against her side.

“ _Anything_?” Lana’s grin matched ‘Noka’s for mischief now.

“Well, almost anything. And I thought you were tired?” She tilted Lana’s face up to kiss her slowly and softly, then arched an eyebrow. “Though I can always be persuaded…”

“I _am_ tired. Just making notes for the future.” Lana started to reach for the light, then paused, eyeing the headdress dubiously. “Are you planning to sleep in that?”

“Of course. You’ll laugh again in the morning.”

“And if there’s an emergency in the middle of the night?” Lana rolled her eyes.

“Even better. Gotta make sure no one comes pounding on our door in the middle of the night if it’s not really an emergency, and can you think of a better deterrent? Short of answering the door naked?” She shrugged, eyes challenging.

“Hmmm,” was the thoughtful answer as Lana flipped the switch. Then ‘Noka curled up around her, completely content.


End file.
